Could This be Love?
by xxVanessxx
Summary: Avatar AU: There was never any war and everybody's happy. Starts out with all of them young and progresses as they get older. Zutara and other pairings I haven't decided yet. Real cute and gets better by Ch.3 I promise, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did though.

First things first, there was never any war, the air nomads never died out, Aang is still the avatar, and everyone's happy. Lu Ten is still dead though and so Azulon asked Iroh if Ozai could succeed him and he was happy to let his brother do so. Lu Ten died at sea during a storm when he was going to the earth kingdom. This starts out when the GAang is still young, and they don't know each other yet. Enjoy! (First fan fic, please don't be mean)

Katara's POV

It was around that time again when the ball would start, the great Ba Sing Se Ball as a matter of fact. It was the ball where everybody of importance had to show up. Hakoda being the chief and only leader of the Southern Water Tribe, made Sokka and Katara the prince and princess of their tribe and thus too had to show. To Katara and Sokka, the ball was just another excuse for them to play in a new magical place.

Katara was 5 and Sokka 7 when they were running around the grand ballroom as usual they were too early and used their extra time fooling around, that is until Katara accidentally bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry." I say as i rub my bottom.

"Haha, well who do we have here," said the man.

"Ahh, why that's my daughter Katara. Katara what are you doing running around again, hmm?" said Hakoda who was a little peeved that his daughter was still playing around.

"Sorry dad, I was playing with Sokka, hehe." I say a little embarrassed.

"Katara where are you!?" Sokka exclaimed until he saw her with their father and some guy, "I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"I accidentally bumped into mister…"

"Oh haha, I am Fire Lord Ozai." says the man I bumped.

"Yeah, I bumped into Fire Lord Ozai and you just kept on running." I say irritated.

"Katara do you know who you just bumped into!?" Sokka said as loud as he dared, not to alert the adults who continued their pervious conversation.

"Well duh Sokka, didn't you just hear me say who." I say this time more aggravated, was he deaf or something.

"No Katara, Fire Lord Ozai is the guy who rules ALL of the fire nation."

"What do you mean?" I say with an innocent expression.

"What I mean is that he controls the second largest nation in the world." Sokka says emphasizing what he's saying by moving his arms in the air.

"Wow, really, that's amazing." I say amazed because I know where and how big all the four nations are.

"Yeah so apologize one more time and lets go before we get in trouble." he says just so that we could get away.

"Sorry again my lord, me and my brother will be leaving now." I say backing away, until he says something back.

"Haha, its ok my dear, how old are you two by the way?" he asks looking gentle.

"I'm umm, 5 and my brother Sokka is 7 and now if you'll excuse us my lord." and with that Sokka and I run off and start playing together again.

"Well isn't that interesting, I have a son that is the same age as yours, but my daughter is just a year older than Katara."

"Haha, you don't say, we should plan for them to meet sometime… lets make our wives do that shall we."

"Agreed, haha."

Meanwhile…

"Sokka, I'm tired can we rest for a while please?" I say because I started getting cramps.

"Sure, I'm beat anyway." It was just then, Sokka accidentally bumped into a boy just around his height and age. He had amber colored eyes and a fairly long ponytail.

"Sorry friend, didn't see ya there."

"Why would you call me friend, what if I was a mean jerk or a bully, would you still call me 'friend'" he says very defensively.

"Well…" I notice Sokka doesn't know how to respond to that.

"I was just joking, my name's Prince Zuko, who are you?" he says with a totally different attitude.

"I'm Sokka and this is my little sister Katara."

"Hello" I say happily.

"Cool, I have a little sister too, although I don't know where she is right now, anyway it was nice meeting you guys, I have to get going, father would kill me if I lost Azula again, see you guys around." and with a bow he left.

"Wow, he's got manners Sokka, we don't even bow or curtsy." I say looking at his retreating form.

"Well that's because we don't need to Katara." Sokka says stretching.

"But Sokka, don't you think we would be taken more seriously if we did act properly around everyone?" I say because I hate it when people take me for some poor idiotic little girl, I'm actually quite smart for a girl my age as a matter of fact.

"Fine if you wanna do this then lets make it fun ok." he says with a smirk.

"Sure, so how do we do that?" I say walking closer to him.

"Kay, whoever acts out first loses, the person who acts proper the longest wins, got it?" he says puuting his arm around me.

"Yeah but what will the person who wins get?" I say because I always wanted to do something with him, just to irritate him.

"Well, if I win, I want you to stop bothering me when I go fishing." he says knowing that I love following him fishing with dad.

"Fine but if I win, I get to come with you when you go fishing with dad." I say because I can. He then thinks about it and then finally says something.

"Fine, since its all decided, here are the rules, no more playing, running, or pulling pranks, like we usually do. We will now have to curtsy and bow to show respect and we cannot do anything other people will think gross, ok. Oh and we have to call mom and dad, mother and father now."

"Got it." I say enthusiastically.

"Alright lets go" he says and we're off.

Zuko's POV

"Wow, I couldn't believe I've been watching those two play around, for how long, the ball hasn't even started yet, how I wish me and Azula were like that." *sigh*

She's probably with Mai and Ty Lee doing girl stuff I guess. Oh well, might as well go see what mother's doing before I have to actually greet people. When I finally see her, she's sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Mother, I'm bored, what are we supposed to be doing?" I ask as she motions me to sit in the chair next to her. I do it and then lean on her and she puts her arm around me.

"Well to let time pass, you could go play with Azula and her friends." she says to me and then I look at her with a weird expression.

"Mother, even you know Azula wouldn't allow that especially because its me." I say knowing that if I do it, I'll be miserable.

"Well why don't you play with those children there" she says pointing to the kids that were running around.

"Mother you know I cant just walk up to them." I say looking away.

"Why can't you?" she asks with her motherly voice.

"I just don't feel comfortable doing that, that's why" I say wanting the conversation to end.

"Well, go see what you uncle's doing, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" she says trying to make me feel better which actually did, Uncle always knows what to do.

"Ok" I say getting up.

As I walk to uncle who I already see playing Pai Sho, someone bumps into me taking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry friend, didn't see ya there." says the boy who I saw playing earlier.

I almost lost my voice, I didn't know what to say, I was completely shocked at how easily this guy can talk to someone he didn't even know. So I say something stupid just to see his reaction.

"Why would you call me friend, what if I was a mean jerk or a bully, would you still call me 'friend'"

I see by the look on his face, I just confused him, so I make up for that comment and become friendly.

"I was just joking, my name's Prince Zuko, who are you?"

"I'm Sokka and this is my little sister Katara." he says friendlily.

"Hello" says Katara in a cheery matter.

Wow, even she can talk so easily, I thought. But I should leave before I wreck this relationship if you can even call it that.

"Cool, I have a little sister too, although I don't know where she is right now, anyways it was nice meeting you guys, I have to get going, father would kill me if I lost Azula again, see you guys around." and with a bow I leave.

Awesome, hopefully I get to talk to them again later, I liked how casual they were, they were so easy going, and yet another thing to be envious of.

Author's Note:

So how was it, not too bad I hope, I know its kind of sucky right now but hopefully it'll get better here on out, its my first fic ever so I'm just a little worried about how it sounds. I was going to make it longer but I decided against it cuz I want good medium sized chapters, haha. Criticism and questions are always welcomed. If anyone's confused, just send me your question and I'll answer it next chappie.

**Next chapter: **Will be the actual ball and more of the Gaang.

Review Please ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok before I start, I just wanna say thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome and thanks so much for the suggestions, they really helped me out, THANKS! XD

Zuko's POV

The ball just started an hour ago and I'm already sick of it. I cant believe people actually enjoy this stupid thing. I have at least already greeted over 200 people. Look at Azula, why is she so happy, she couldn't possibly be enjoying this. I was so caught up in my mind that I didn't even notice her approaching me and then saying something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said, could you please repeat that." and before I know it, Azula is laughing at me for talking so official towards her.

"I was just wondering how you were doing dum-dum and stop day-dreaming or you'll start drooling, hehehe" she says trying but not really trying to hide a laugh.

"Shut up Azula and why would YOU even care, you're not usually like this. Just say what you came here for will you?" I say obviously annoyed.

"Fine if you really want to get rid of me, just go over there and spend some time with Mai, she has been a pain all day. She's actually sulking more than usual if that's even possible, so there." she says quickly.

"Azul-" I was cut off by her retreating form, what the heck, it's not like I don't like Mai, its just that I doubt I'm one of the people she would actually want to spend some time with.

As I start heading towards Mai, I see Katara and Sokka again, hmm… I wonder what they're doing, guess I'll have to figure that out later.

"Hey Mai, how're you today?" I say as enthusiastically as I can muster, which isn't that much at all.

"Huh-what, oh Zuko, what are you doing here? I notice the blush that crept up to her face, wonder why she's all red.

"I was just coming over to see how you were doing, is everything alright?" I try to say with just the right amount of concern.

"Yes everything's fine, I just need some alone time. I'm just having trouble with a certain someone that I don't feel comfortable talking to you about." She must've noticed how my face reacted to that comment because she quickly added, "it's a girl thing Zuko, you wouldn't understand, alright." as I glance away for a moment, I see Katara staring at me, I quickly glance back at Mai because she must've still thought that I was annoyed by her.

"Alright its ok, I'll just see you around then, bye Mai."

"Bye" she says almost audible.

Katara's POV

"Sokka this game is getting boring, I'm tried of acting this way, its just soooo-"

"Boring." Sokka says because he too was tired of this irritating game.

"Ok, so can we play an actual game now?" I ask

"Haha sure, but this just means I win 'cuz you quit, so woohoo! I win, haha" he says and then starts doing some stupid dance because he's Sokka. As I look away from his stupidity, I see Zuko with some gloomy girl. He then looks my way and all of a sudden, I couldn't move, it was like I was stunned from that one glance, like time had just stopped and it was just me and Zuko. When he finally looks away, which felt like it took forever, I hear Sokka saying something.

"Katara, so what game did you want to play?" he asks unaware of my reaction to Zuko's stare.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that I won the game, I just asked if we could play another game, I didn't really act idiotic or anything, however, you just did, so that means I win." He stared at me dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open, it was a hilarious sight.

"But wait that doesn't count because I didn't know." he says trying to get back in the game.

"Actually it does count, but seeing as I am a good sister, I will give you another chance." I say that only because the reason why I wanted to do this in the first place was to show Zuko that we too could be civilize like him.

"Man, now we have to act weird again, I hate talking to people like this, its no fun at all."

"Fine lets just go talk to Zuko then we can both quit." I say quickly because I didn't want him to think about it.

"Alright cool, but wait Katara why Zu-." That's all I hear as he became out of earshot. My heart was racing, I couldn't believe I was finally going to talk to Zuko, but then somebody stands in front of me. He seemed to be around my age, was bald, and had the cutest gray colored eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi my name is Aang and you must be Katara, am I right?" he says so innocently that Zuko could wait.

"Why yes, my name is Katara, hehe" I bow. "What-" that's all I get to say as I was interrupted by my brother who finally catches up to me.

"Katara, why'd you ditch me, I thought we were going to talk to Zuko?" he says with out much breath left.

"I was but then I met Aang and he's… well I don't know much about him because of your interruption." I say slightly aggravated.

"Sorry, my name's Sokka, where are you from." he says.

"My name's Aang and I'm an air bender. I live in the Southern Air Temple and my guardian is Monk Gyatso."

"Cool well, we'll see ya around, we gotta do something really quick so that we can stop playing this stupid game." Sokka says

"Talk to you later Aang, bye!" I yell as I start running towards Zuko again, but the problem this time is that I couldn't see him anymore, he must've move somewhere. Then I get an idea in my head.

"Sokka, this is how we'll see who wins, whoever acts proper in front of Zuko first will win, ok."

"Oh yeah, you didn't answer my question yet, why Zuko?" he says confused

"I don't know, I guess it's because he's the one who we got the idea from, that's why." I say not really telling him that I just wanted to impress Zuko for some reason, I don't even know that for myself yet as a matter of fact.

"Ok, fine, whoever finds him first basically wins." I say already wanting to end this game once and for all.

"Alright, one, two , three!" and we both start running. It takes a few minutes but I finally see Zuko and Sokka is nowhere to be seen, haha I win, I say in my head.

"Hey Zuko, how's everything with you?" I ask obviously curious.

"Fine I guess, I was just trying to hide from people, I hate greeting people." he says with a pout that I giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks since he heard my giggle. "The face you just made was so adorable, haha" I say as he blushes at the comment, and just then some music can be heard. I thought he was going to ask me to dance because he bowed but that was just to fix his boots, I face-palmed myself in my head.

"Hey Zuko, what country are you a prince for anyway?" I say to break the silence that filled between us.

"Oh I'm the prince of the Fire Nation." he says nonchalantly.

I stare at him with my mouth hanging open, I thought he was just a prince for a little country and I find out that he's actually a prince of an entire nation, I feel like I should bow down to him or something.

"Is something wrong?" he asks slightly worried by me reaction. "You're the princess of the Southern Water Tribe right, so I don't see the big deal with me being of the Fire Nation."

"But if you actually compare the size, there's a BIG difference." I say emphasizing the word 'big'

"So-" he gets cut-off by a couple of girls who just pushed the gloomy girl Zuko was with earlier in front of him.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" she says hesitantly.

"Umm… ok, Katara, I guess I'll talk to you next time then, bye." and then he bows again and leaves. I don't know why but I feel hurt right now. I think I should ask my mom what is happening to me.

Author's Note:

Sorry I know its bad again, its so weird, when I first started writing this, I had absolutely no homework at all, but then the day after I posted the first chapter, a mountain of homework literally came my way but its all gone now, I finally finished all of them even the ones due next week. Sorry again, I'm really not happy with this chapter at all, I just wanted to post something because it kind of has been a while.

Oh and have you guys heard who's playing Zuko for the Avatar Movie, its Jesse McCartney! I cant believe what that M. Night dude is doing. How do you guys feel about this, I'm just shocked, the link is on my profile.

Oh and as usual criticism, suggestions, and questions are welcomed. Review if you want ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, I finally fixed chapters 1 and 2, it took me a while to figure out but I finally got it, sorry to you guys that alerted if I confused you guys, I had to keep deleting and adding, hehe sorry, my bad, remember I'm new at this. Also if some of you guys are still interested, I have the actual working link on my profile for the cast of the Avatar Movie. Oh and also thanks to whiteoak-alina, you really are encouraging, hehe ^-^

Katara's POV

"Mom, I think something's wrong with me." I say still facing the ground.

"What's wrong, did you hurt yourself?" she says examining me while looking for any signs of injury.

"No, at least I don't think so, it just hurts around here." I say indicating the left region of my chest.

"Dear, are you hurt physically in any way?" she says

"No, I just started hurting when…" I stop when I see Zuko again. My mother notices where I'm staring at and knows what my problem is.

"Honey, do you like that boy over there?" she says pointing to Zuko.

"I don't know mom, all I know is that I just felt hurt when he left me to talk to that girl." and then all of a sudden my mother hugs me.

"Oh my little Katara, he's your first crush!" she says loudly and then dad shows up looking suspicious of my mother's behavior.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks still suspicious.

"Our little girl over here has herself crush." she says smugly

"What!? When did this happen?" he asks looking shocked.

"Just a few minutes ago I assume." my mother says.

"Who is this boy, I feel like making him cry." he says looking around.

"You might want to think about that dear, he's the Fire Nation prince." she says taking out a book.

"What, Katara, is this true." he asks looking at me.

"I guess so, if mom says I like him, then I guess I do." I say still hurt.

"You might want to pick another boy sweetie, there's a little problem with liking him."

Zuko's POV

Mai and I have walked for so long that I didn't even notice that we have reached the garden

"So what did you want to talk about Mai?" I say confused because of our last conversation.

"Have you talked to your father yet?" she says giving me a look.

"No why?" I say obviously confused.

"Well, we're umm, sort of…engaged." I just keep looking at her as if she just told me that I was pregnant.

"When were you told of this?" I say getting angry.

"This morning, that's why I've been moping around all day." she says

"You mean moping around more than usual." I say really low.

"What did you say?" she says arching up an eyebrow.

"Nothing important, if you'll excuse me, I want to speak to my father." I say and leave.

Katara's POV

My father just told me of Zuko's engagement and I feel more hurt than ever, its like I just got stabbed in the… heart. My mother pulls me onto her lap and I hide my face into her neck. I try not to think about it, but I just can't. I mean it's stupid, he's not even 10 yet for crying out loud. Why would they plan this so early? Is something happening over there that the adults are not willing to tell us children yet.

"Katara don't worry, everything is going to be ok alright." my mother says reassuring me. I don't know why I even feel this bad, I just met him too. What's wrong with me?

"It's ok mom, I think I'm alright now." I say rubbing my eyes as the sudden brightness makes everything blurry.

"Don't worry sweetie, there will be a bunch of other boys after you and that's when I come in to tell them off for you alright." he says giving me a smile.

"And that's when I tell your father to back off on the good ones." my mother says winking at me. I smile and finally feel a lot better, like Zuko never caught my eye at all.

As I look around for Sokka, I see him playing with two girls, both have blue eyes but one has white hair and the other light brown. The girl with brown hair has beautiful short hair and the girl with white has an eye mesmerizing hair style, it has 2 loops that you can get lost in.

I leave him alone as he makes new friends because I wanted to talk to Aang again.

Zuko's POV

"Father, why wasn't I informed of this?" I say angrily.

"Prince Zuko, manners." he says sternly. "I presume your talking about the engagement?"

"What else would I be talking about? Why tell us so early?" I say looking at him.

"It's because we need you two to be acquainted to a degree that our nation would not question." he says

"But we are acquainted, we don't need this yet." I say pleadingly.

"There's no turning back now Prince Zuko, it's been decided and by now all of the four nations should know your engagement." I stare at him and then run off. It's not I didn't like Mai, it's just that I didn't want this at all, at least not yet.

Author's Note:

Yay! I finished a new chapter, hahah. Hopefully it's at least a little better, hehe. Suggestions, questions, crticism, and advice are always welcomed. ^-^

Review Please! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Katara's POV

As the ball was coming to a close, I see Zuko again. It's been over two hours since I'd last seen him. I try to get away just to avoid the obvious awkwardness and walk in a different direction. "Hey Katara!" Dang it.

"Hey Zuko, so how's your night so far?" I say making conversation.

"Stupid as usual, and yours?" he says with a cute smile that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Alright I guess, I'm just walking around right now." I say facing forward.

"Cool, so this is the last time I'll see you for a while huh?" he says taking me completely off guard. What is he really trying to say?

"I guess so, unless there's anything big coming up in the fire nation." I reply trying to see whether or not he likes me enough to tell me of his engagement.

"Nope, nothing going on anytime soon." he replies all nonchalant. I thought he would at least have the decency to tell me, guess I'm not good enough to tell, humph, find then.

"I'll see you Zuko." I say not even looking back at him. He stares at my retreating back with a confused look on his face, he could keep that look for all I care, I aint telling him what he did wrong.

When I finally see Sokka with a goofy grin on his face, I couldn't help but laugh at it, if there was one thing Sokka was good at, it was at making me laugh.

"Hey Katara, how goes it?" he says as we walk side by side.

"Ok I guess, I just wish that Zuko would just tell me he's engaged though." I say looking downcast.

"Why would he, it's not like he knew us long enough to actually trust us." he says defending Zuko.

"But everyone in the Southern Water Tribe trusted us without even knowing who we were-" I say getting cut off.

"But that's just it Katara, he's not from the Southern Water Tribe and plus just because he's engaged doesn't mean that he's going to get married anytime soon." he replies and makes me think. Wow, Sokka's right, I cant believe Sokka is actually right.

"Wow Sokka, I never really thought of that, I guess you are right, I don't care what other people say Sokka, your really are smart." I say with a smile. He then tries to say thanks but then realizes I just insulted him, haha.

As we talk our way back to our parents, I see another boy I haven't met yet. He has unruly hair and a lollipop stick coming out of his mouth. He seems to be around Zuko's age and has a certain charm I couldn't seem to figure out. He sees me staring and gives me a knowing smile and waves, I wave back and continue on my way, of course I was slightly embarrassed he caught me staring but part of me told me not to worry about it and I didn't.

When we finally made it our way to our parents, they told us it was time to go and rest for the night. The following day, we would be returning to the South Pole. I didn't really want to leave as of yet, I still wanted to meet all those other kids I didn't get to talk to, especially that unknown named kid with the lollipop. There was even a blind girl I really wanted to meet, she seemed so interesting to talk to. At least I got to meet the two girls Sokka was talking to, their names were Suki and Yue, really nice girls and fun to talk to, no wonder Sokka liked them. Hopefully something comes up so that I get a chance to meet those other people.

The Next Day

After breakfast, my family and I make our way back to the ship, I couldn't believe it was already time to go, I really do love the South Pole, but I also really did want to meet those people. With a sigh I get on the ship and take one last look at the Earth Kingdom. This is going to be a long week trip.

Day after day, the only entertainment I get is Sokka making a fool out of himself, it wasn't bad, I just wished I had someone else to talk to, oh well, I'll just have to endure it. Finally on the fourth day at sea, we make port and get to look around for a while. We were on an island in the Earth Kingdom territory. My parents tell me and Sokka not to move but couldn't help but disobey. Sokka then tells me not to move but I couldn't help but disobey. I was wandering around making sure my family was still visible within my sight and then saw a piece of jewelry catch my eye. It was a beautiful blue necklace with silver lining on the pendant and tie, but when I noticed the price, I could never bring myself to ask my parents to buy me something so expensive, which made me sad and proud at myself at the same time. When I turned around, I accidentally bumped into a person, he was the kid from before, the one with a lollipop.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, hehe." I say hiding a blush and rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's alright, what were you looking at anyway" he says looking over me.

"Nothing, just a necklace I thought is pretty." I say looking painfully at it again.

"Why don't you get it?" he says looking back at me.

"Well, it's not really something I need, just something I-"

"Want" he finishes for me.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, it's too expensive." I say finally making eye contact.

"Excuse me sir, can I buy that blue necklace there." he says pointing at it. I couldn't believe what he was doing, he is actually buying me that necklace.

"What are you doing?!" I say, as he places the trinket around my neck.

"There, perfect." he finishes with a chuckle.

"You really don't have to, I could never accept anything like this." I say trying to find the clasp.

"No, it's ok, my parents are of nobility and so I am allowed to use money anytime I want to." he says placing my hands to my sides. At that moment our faces were really close and then I heard something I really did not expect to hear, ever.

"Katara???" Zuko says looking at me and this boy.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" I say completely shocked.

"Well my mother wanted to meet up with old friends so we will be here for a day. Who's your friend?" he says giving him a look I found both handsome and terrifying.

"Oh, right this is…" I cant believe I forgot to ask for his name.

"Jet, nice to meet you." he says finishing the sentence for me while holding his hand out. Thankfully Zuko didn't see the exchange of thanks and welcome looks we gave each other. Zuko grabs his hand and introduces himself likewise.

"Wow Katara, nice necklace, why didn't you wear it at the ball?" Zuko asks looking at my neck.

"Oh, Jet just bought it for me." I say touching it and loving the feel of it between my fingers.

"Oh… that was nice of you I guess." he says looking the other way with folded arms. I then look at him and notice something, he's jealous, Prince Zuko jealous over me, hah! Never expected that.

"Zuko you're jealous." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what are you talking about?" he says looking at me shocked.

"You know what I mean Zuko." I say looking at him with prominence.

"Katara! Mom and dad said its time to go, the ship will be leaving soon." Sokka says as he walks over to our little trio.

"Really so soon, I thought we would have at least more time." I say hiding my devastation because I really did want to talk to these two.

"Nope we gotta go, the boat's leaving in twenty minutes," he says looking back.

"Aww really, darn it, I guess that means I wont be seeing you guys for a while." I say looking at both of them.

"Don't worry, you'll see me real soon Katara." Jet says with a smirk and wait, when did I tell him my name?

"Wait, when will I be seeing you?" I say confused.

"Well your mother is friends with mine and they said that they were going to get together so I assume that will be in a week or so. My mom is already planning on bringing my father and I and also a friend, but I don't know who." he says, making me happy.

"Yay! that's awesome, I cant wait to show you around the South Pole, it will be so much fun, I promise." I say with so much enthusiasm.

"Cool, cant wait." he says rubbing the back of his neck. When I finally turn to Zuko, I couldn't believe how insensitive I've just been. He was looking the other way apparently trying not to look aggravated, which he was failing at miserably.

"Zuko, don't worry, if you ever visit the South Pole, I promise to give you the grand tour with me as your personal tour guide." I say giving him a smile. He finally looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks, I'll hold you to that." he says giving me a warm smile.

"Well I guess I should get going, hope to see you guys soon, bye!" I say running towards my waiting family. When I look back, I see both of them shake hands and leave the area, I guess they had to get going also.

Author's Note:

I know this fic is taking a while to get to the actual romance but hey they're still young. I also know that this story isn't really that good, sorry . I'm winging it as I go. I haven't planned anything since this fic started, so yeah, hahah. Questions, criticism, suggestions, and advice are welcomed. ^-^

Review Please =)


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day in the South Pole

It's already been a week since I've been back in the South Pole. I still haven't seen any sign of Jet or his family. I wonder what Zuko is doing too, actually I don't know why but I'm really curious about what those two have been up to.

A week earlier on the island

(Zuko's POV)

"So your friends with Katara too?" I ask while Katara runs toward her family.

"I guess we are now. I saw her at the ball but didn't get a chance to talk to her, so I thought I make up for it by purchasing her that blue necklace. She seemed to take such a big interest in it, so I bought it." he states simply making me a little jealous. Yup I said it, I'm jealous.

"Really, interesting, so who is your mother by the way?" I ask a little curious.

"Oh my mother's name is Jiaying, she has a friend visiting in a while so I think I should get going." he says offering his hand.

"Oh right, I have other things to attend to also, it was nice meeting you Jet, see you around." I say shaking his hand.

"You too, Zuko was it." he says trying to remember.

"Oh my apologies, I forgot to formally introduce myself, my name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, it was nice meeting you Jet, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be seeing you, goodbye." I say bowing and then turning away. This formal stuff is really getting old.

"Alright see you around." he says turning to leave.

When I make it back to my family, I find them on the ship preparing to leave to meet mother's friend, and then I realize something. Didn't Jet say his mother was meeting a friend also, no way, it couldn't possibly be the same person, the chances are too slim, they couldn't be the same person, impossible.

"Mother what time will be leaving?" I ask her as someone fixes her hair.

"In a little bit my dear, you should be getting ready also." she says looking at my attire. My clothes were a little dirty from walking around the town.

"Ok, I'll be done changing in a few minutes. I don't need any help from the servants, I want to dress myself ok mother." I say because I know her too well.

"Alright my sweet, go change." she says with a chuckle.

"Ok then I'll be back." I say and leave to my quarters. When I finish, I take a look at myself and deem myself worthy of coming out, so I do. When I reach my mother's room, I notice she is done also.

"Wow my little prince, you look adorable." she says pinching my cheeks.

"Mother, you really don't have to do that, seriously." I say laughing because she starts tickling me around my tickly spot.

"Mom, stop it! Hahaha! Really! Hahah!" she finally stops when she notices that she just messed up my hair.

"Haha, let me fix that for you." she says signaling me to come over. I sit on her lap and she starts fixing my ponytail.

"Mother who is your friend anyway?" I ask still wondering if I really want to find out now.

"Oh her name is-" I cover her mouth with both my hands.

"Or you know what, it's ok, I want to find that out later." I say with a smile.

"Ok but I don't see the difference in knowing and not knowing my dear." she says as she puts my hands down from her face.

"Oh its nothing mother, I just want to be surprised ok." I say giving her, her favorite smile.

"Alright my dear and we'll be leaving in a few minutes, just wait by the exit for your father and sister to finish getting ready." she says ushering me out.

"Oh alright." I say and exit the room. As I walk down the hallway towards the exit, I find myself thinking about my engagement, sure it isn't for many more years but still, I don't like the fact that I don't have any other options other than Mai. Although, I do remember having a crush on her before, but I think that only happened because she and Ty Lee were the only girls I saw around the palace other than maids and Ty Lee was just a little too perky for me. Sure Mai is a nice girl, but seriously, I wished she at least had more emotion, sort of like… Katara. Oh Agni, don't tell me I like Katara. Do I? No, it's not possible, she's just a little girl I met the other day. Although she really did seem smart for her age. Oh what am I saying, I can't like Katara, she's Katara just another girl. As I ramble on and on, I get taken out of my reverie when my family calls for me from a distance.

"Zuko, what we're you thinking about, you seemed to be thinking really hard." Azula says with fake concern. She was just trying to get information out of me.

"Nothing important, I was just wondering which came first, the dragon or the dragon egg." I say thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Silly, it was the egg." Azula says with confidence while folding her arms.

"But then, who laid the egg." I say with a smile on my face for finally getting Azula off my tail for once.

"Then it was the dragon, then." she says a little confused.

"But where did the dragon come from then." I say with that same smile on my face.

"Come on children, this nonsense isn't necessary, we should get going now." our father says taking my fun away. When we finally make it into the carriage, I notice Azula still thinking really hard about the dragon and the egg thing, I chuckle to myself and enjoy the rest of the trip there. When we reach it to my mother's friend's house, I notice that it is fairly big with a beautiful garden. This is now the moment of truth, and as my parents ring the doorbell, the door opens and I see a servant open it, I let out a deep breath. When I finally enter the house, I see beautiful paintings and vases everywhere a rich noble would put them. When we make it to the den, I'm at the back of the group and hear my mom yell the name "Jia!" and I again release a breath but this time not knowing that I've been holding it. Phew, I thought her name was going to be Jiaying, oh wait, could Jia just be a nickname, nooo, I didn't think of that. Inhale, exhale, alright, it's now or never, time to go in. When I walk into the room, I see a beautiful lady hugging my mother with her husband shaking hands with my father. When my mother retreats from the hug, she calls me forward.

"Zuko, come over here, this is my friend Jia." she says as I come closer.

"It's a pleasure meeting you ma'am." I say with a bow.

"Oh what a handsome son you got here Ursa, he definitely looks like you and Ozai." she says looking away from me.

"Haha, thanks Jia, and this is our daughter Azula, she is just a year younger than Zuko." my mother says calling Azula over.

"Hello miss, I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and it's an honor to meet one of my mother's wonderful friends." she says bowing, Azula was never a girly-girl.

"Ahh well the pleasure is all mine, it's mice to meet you both, although my son isn't here yet. He should be coming by soon. His name is Jian He," I cant believe I've been worrying over nothing.

"but his friends call him Jet." and as usual, I spoke too soon. Wow, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Oh really, I think I met him earlier in the market-" I say just before I was interrupted by a door opening from outside the den.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" he yells walking into the room. He holds a big box of trinkets and then gently drops it as he sees me.

"Mom, you never told me your friend was the Fire Lady." he says slightly annoyed that his mother hadn't told him.

"Oh sorry sweetie, you never asked." she says with a smile on the verge of laughing.

"Nice to see you again." I say and he turns to me with a smile.

"Funny, I never thought I see you again." he says holding out his hand.

"Hehe, same here." I say shaking his hand. Just then Azula comes from behind and introduces herself.

"Hi, my name's Azula, it's nice to meet you Jian He." she says now holding her hand out.

"Oh call me Jet, it's much cooler don't you think." he says and then taking her hand and kissing it on the knuckles. Azula blushes at this, and hold up, did Azula really just blush, she never gets swooned by any boy, this Jet must be something special.

"Oh, hehe, ok, Jet it is." she says taking her hand back.

"Alright since we are all acquainted, lets go eat." Jet says, which his mother seconds. As dinner goes by, everybody having their own little conversations, I start to think about Jet and Katara. Did she like him, does he like her? Urgh, I'm so confused.

"Zuko… Zuko?" my mother says looking at me worriedly taking me out of my thinking.

"Yes mother?" I reply looking at her as if nothing happened

"Oh I was just wondering what you were thinking about dear, you seemed to be thinking really hard." she says making everybody look at me.

"Oh it's nothing mom, I'm ok." I say giving her a smile.

"Oh alright then." she says letting it go.

"So Ursa, you interested in coming to the South Pole with me?" Jet's mother asks and then it hit me, maybe I get to see Katara after all.

Author's Note"

Wow, sorry if that's a little too long, I know to some people it might not be, but to others it actually is. Hopefully it's alright for everyone ^-^ Sorry for the confusion about the last chapter, I had a review and a pm about the whole thing with Zuko liking Mai and Katara, so hopefully this chapter explains it. Thanks for reading! =)

Review Please! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko's POV

"So Ursa, you interested in coming to the South Pole with me?" Jet's mother asks and then it hit me, maybe I get to see Katara after all.

"Yes mother, are you going to the South Pole?" I ask wondering what her answer is.

"I don't know if I should, what do you guys think, will you guys be able to manage without me?" she asks me, Azula, and our father.

"It's alright with me if you want to dear, you should have fun for once, I'm sure Iroh and I will be able to handle everything back home." my father says sipping his cup tea.

"Yes mother, you go have fun." Azula says looking as sweet as ever.

"What about you Zuko, will you be ok?" my mother asks me.

"Well, I kind of had something different in mind, if I may mother, will I be able to accompany you and Miss Jiaying." I ask looking at the table as I say this, not really wanting to see people's faces right now.

"Oh Zuko…" my mother says and I know the answer already, I won't be coming with her.

"what a wonderful idea, I would love for you to join me." my mother says putting her hands together in joy. Again I spoke too soon, but this time it turned out the way I wanted it too.

"Wow, really mother? I can go with you, just like that?" I say astonished.

"Of course Zuko, why wouldn't you be able to come?" she asks giving me a worried look.

"Well, I just wasn't sure if I was allowed to that's why." I say and feel happy on the inside.

"Well, I guess Zuko and I will be coming with you and your family Jiaying." my mother says looking at her friend joyfully.

"Wonderful, let's get everything set up." and with that she leaves with my mother following after her to help prepare everything.

During the rest of dinner, everybody at the table kept talking on about something I didn't pay close attention to. I was just so excited. Not only am I excited to see Katara, but I also get to go somewhere I've never been to before, what was there not to be excited about.

When we left Jet's home, we took the carriage back to the ship. The ride felt like it lasted only two minutes, thanks to my desire of sleep. As I got on the ship, my mother told me to pack my things and come back outside, we were going to stay at Jet's house until we were to leave for the South Pole. The news immediately woke me up and I hurried back to my quarters to pack my things. As I start piling clothes into my luggage, I hear someone at the door. It's Azula.

"What are you doing here Azula?" I ask wondering why she's in my room at all.

"Oh you know, couldn't go to sleep, that sort of stuff." she says looking at her nails all nonchalant.

"Seriously Azula, what did you come here for." I ask really tired of her presence already.

"Well, why are you going to the South Pole with mom, if anyone should be going, it should be me." she says angrily at first and then changes to her normal composure.

"Why do you even care Azula, you should be happy, you won't be seeing me for a while." I say not even turning around to look at her while I continue packing.

"Well, you're already close to mother, why would you even need to be alone with her?" she says looking away as if not wanting me to see her face.

"Azula, why do you care whether or not I go with mom?" I say looking at her with a suspicious look on my face.

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious, why?" she says looking at me.

"I think your jealous Azula, I just don't know why though." I say finally turning to her and as our eyes meet, I can tell Azula is not happy.

"Gee, I wonder why Zuko, why would I be jealous? Maybe it's the fact that our own mother likes to spend so much time with you and not me, no matter how many times I try to be sweet and kind, she still favors you! What is there to be jealous of Zuko!" she yells adding extra malice on my name. This comment really got me taken aback, I never knew she felt that way, she always seemed so happy with how her life was going.

"Azula, is that really how you feel?" I ask with an astonish look on my face. She finally fixes her composure and talks in her normal voice again.

"You still haven't answered my question Zu-Zu? Why are you really going to the South Pole, I'm pretty certain that it's not because you can't stand a few days without mother." she says folding her arms once again and looking at me as if the whole scenario earlier had never happened.

"Again, why do you care Azula?" I ask with my normal 'leave me alone face' as I turn back around to finish packing.

"Is it because of that Water Tribe girl? I saw you two talking at the ball and again earlier at the stall where a man was selling jewelry and with Jet that time. I'm curious, do you like her because I'm pretty sure your not allowed to love, let alone like any other girl other than Mai right now." she says smirking. At the moment she said Water Tribe girl, I became stiff and she just happened to notice at the last second.

"Oh, so it is because of the girl. What's her name Zuko, is it as pretty as she is?" she says walking around my room like an interrogator.

"…" I stay silent not knowing what to say at this moment.

"Why so silent Zuko? Is something the matter?" she says stopping right in front of me putting both her hands on my bed. Just then our mother comes in and notices Azula and so asks us what we were doing.

"Oh I was just saying goodbye to Zuko before you two left." Azula says answering our mother.

"Oh how sweet of you Azula, what a nice thing to do." mother says smiling at Azula. "So Zuko, are you ready to leave?" she asks me turning away from Azula.

"Yes mother, I'm done, I just need to close it up." I respond happily and thankful that mom just came at the best possible time, or earlier could have been better, but I'm happy nonetheless.

"Alright let's go then, the carriage should be waiting for us at the docks." she says ushering for me to follow her.

"We will see you real soon ok Azula." our mother says sweetly to her. "Have a safe trip home alright." she continues and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Ok mother, same to you, have a safe trip." Azula says returning the hug. "I will miss you and Zu-Zu." she says ever so sweetly with a smile.

"Alright Azula, go to bed, I don't want you tired for tomorrow's trip home." mother says escorting her to her quarters. When we actually reach her quarters, I realize that her room is actually better than mine, she has a bigger bed and bathroom, daddy's girl, I think to myself.

"Ok Azula, goodnight my sweet." mother says tucking her in and kissing her again on the forehead this time.

"Night mommy." Azula says slowly falling into sleep. When we finally hear her light snoring not a minute later, I notice mother moving her bangs to the side caressing her face. Azula is crazy, mother loves me just as much as she loves her.

"Ok Zuko, I think we should get going now." she says. So we take our luggage and walk our way to the carriage. By the time we reach the carriage, I notice father waiting for us.

"Hey my sweet." father says. Eww, I really don't want to hear this conversation so I go into the carriage, but just as I was going in, father tells me to protect mother.

"Don't worry father, I wont let anything happen to her and I'll make sure of that." I say looking at him seriously.

"Good answer my son." my father tells me, looking ever so proudly at me, he then does something I hadn't had from him in so long, a hug. Father actually hugged me, I always thought that he didn't give them to me anymore because I was too old, I guess there was another reason. I was so taken off guard that I didn't know how to react, the hug felt so foreign to me. I did the first thing that came to mind, I hugged him back and it was in fact the right thing to do.

"Wow father, you never hugged me in quite a while, hehe." I say rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed at how pansy I just sounded.

"Haha well you should ask for it if you want them son." he says with a chuckle and I feel like an idiot. "Well, you two should be leaving, the ship will be leaving soon as well." father says giving each of us a hug and my mother an extra kiss. When my mother and I make it into the carriage, I still see my father watching us from a distance. When he turns towards the ship, I yell to him.

"Bye father, we'll see you soon." I yell and wave with half my body out of the carriage. He turns back around and waves back, and if I squint, I could just make out a smile on his face. When I get back in the carriage, my mother doesn't look too happy.

"Zuko, please don't do that again, it really is dangerous ok." she says looking sad.

"Sorry mom, I won't do that anymore." I say disappointed in myself for making her worry. As the ride goes by, I start dozing off, it was really quiet and my mother's humming didn't really help much either, but we eventually made it. By the time we made it to Jet's home, it was nearing midnight and I was really, really sleepy.

"Oh Ursa, you two finally made it." Miss Jiaying says as we come out of the carriage, with me looking like a walking zombie with luggage. As I yawn for the hundredth time, I feel that my luggage is being taken away from me and when I open my eyes just a little bit further, I see Jet taking not only my luggage, but also my mother's. What, is this kid nocturnal or something, how can he have so much energy. I mutter a thanks through my drowsiness and fall on the first bed offered to me by Jet's family.

Author's Note:

Sorry, I know this chapter is pretty rushed, hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading though! I love the reviews you guys give me, they really help me in wanting to get another chapter up so if you could, review please. I love getting feedback and it helps me improve my writing. So…

Review Please! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko's POV

As I wake up, I notice that I'm on a ship as a result of the rocking feeling a ship would provide. I look around the quarter and notice that there is another bed in the room. Who else would be sharing a room with me, I wonder. I notice that it's not kept and so know it's not my mother's own. When I take a good look at myself, I also notice that my clothes were changed. Who changed my clothes?! I'm pretty sure that I was knocked out for only 7 hours at most. Why would my clothes need changing! Who in their right mind changed my clothes while I was sleeping? I get angry thinking this and just shrug it off, I really don't need this kind of stress right now, I'll just figure it all out when I see my mother. As I finish fixing my bed, I go out into the hall and look for everyone. It takes me a while, but I finally find Jet, his parents, and my mother in the dining hall all eating breakfast. As I come up to them, they all look at me with shocked expressions on their faces, what's with the look I think to myself.

"Hey everyone, what's for breakfast?" I ask sitting down and looking at the menus that were put aside.

"Zuko honey, are you alright, do you feel nauseous at all?" my mother asks me with a worried look on her face.

"Yes I am, why mother, did something happen to me?" I say looking at her curious at why everyone kept looking at me funny.

"Well Zuko, you were kind of unconscious for three days." my mother says surprising me. I look at her with wide eyes and am speechless.

"Zuko, are you ok?" Jet finally says still looking at me.

"Yes, but I just want to know what happened to me." I say looking at everyone with a serious expression.

"Well Zuko, it's not really a story you might want to hear." my mother says looking at me with a soft expression.

"But why not?" I say wondering why my mother would think that I wouldn't want to know what had happened to me.

"Well, it's a funny story sweetie-" my mother says before getting cutoff my Jet.

"More like embarrassing." he says getting into a fit of laughter. I blush and really want to know what happened to me.

"Mother what happened to me?" I say looking at her really anxious.

"Well Zuko, when we arrived at Jiaying's home, you immediately fell asleep on the first bed you were offered and…" she says looking hesitant.

"And what? I remember all those parts, what happened next." I say looking at her with my still anxious expression.

"Well, you must have been having a bad dream because you fell off the bed and hit the marble floor really hard. You had a huge bruise on the back of your head for a day. You would still have it right now if it weren't for the water bender healer we found yesterday. She healed you and said that you were going to be fine and that you just needed some rest. So we let you rest for three days and you still hadn't woken up. The boat leaving to the South Pole was departing that day and would be the only one for a month, so I was going to cancel our trip but then Jet told me how you really did want to go, so I did not want to disappoint you. We found the healer again asked her if you could be moved and she said that you rested enough to be moved and so, we put you in the room you were in earlier and left you there waiting til you woke up." mother says and then looks at my shocked appearance.

"Wait, isn't the ride to the South Pole only three days, why haven't we arrived yet?" I ask confused.

"Oh there was an oil leak and it had to be repaired so we made port for a day, you were still unconscious of course." Miss Jiaying says answering my question.

"Your mother did not want to leave your site the whole time you were out cold, so Jia made Jet and your mother switch rooms just so that she could rest." Jet's father says, I forgot to ask for his name.

"Oh so was it you who carried me to the room." I say looking at him.

"No, it was Jet. I was busy loading everyone's luggage." he says putting another mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"Really, you carried me" I ask looking at him embarrassed.

"Yup and I had to do it bridal style too. We were getting strange looks so I just told people you were my little brother who broke his leg." he says with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Surprisingly, your much lighter than you look." he says with one eye open looking at me from the side as he eats.

"Hey, I was knocked out for days, I didn't get to eat." I say defending myself.

"Sure, that's probably it." he says with both eyes closed and unconvinced as he wipes his mouth which really ticked me off.

"Oh so who's been changing my clothes?" I ask wondering who was touching me whilst I was out cold.

"It was me." says the person who I wished hadn't done it.

"Why you?" I ask him angry and annoyed at the same time.

"That's because I know you wouldn't want your mother doing it and we didn't have any servants that were male at the time and my dad didn't feel comfortable doing it, so I was the only one left, even if I didn't want to, I still had to do it." Jet says folding his arms and looking the other way.

"Oh well, thank you I guess." I say embarrassed that he had to be the one who had to do it. So wait, did he see me… nude? No, no, no, no, no, no, gross, I really don't want to think about that. "So wait, I just fell off the bed, why is that a story I wouldn't want to hear mother?" I say confused.

"Well…" she says and Jet cuts her off again.

"You peed yourself when you fell off, that's why my dad didn't want to do it." Jet says explaining what my mother didn't want to say to me. After that comment, I blush like crazy, that is just too embarrassing, I can't believe I did that in front of mother too. If Azula were too find me like that, she would never let me live it down, ever.

"Did I really?" I say with closed eyes, ashamed at myself.

"It's ok sweetie, that's probably a one-time thing, you never had an accident since you were five." my mother says making me feel even worse.

"Thanks mom, I really wanted to hear that." I say still looking downcast. After breakfast, I walked silently to me and Jet's quarters and laid on my bed faced down. I heard the door open and assumed it was my mother so I didn't say anything. The voice I heard was definitely not that of my mother's. It was Jet's. Yay, I say with fake enthusiasm in my head.

"Why are you moping around, so what if you took a tinkle in bed, it's not really a big deal." he says trying to cheer me up, no that can't be it. I just shoot him an evil glare with my body still faced down on the bed. "Ok, ok." he says putting his hands up in defense. "I was trying to cheer you up, geez." he says walking to his bed.

"Sure you were." I mutter into my pillow.

"C'mon, I hear you're a fire bender." he says sitting on his bed.

"So what if I am one." I say finally sitting up.

"Well, I wanted to get some training done and was wondering if you wanted to train with me." he says. "I always wanted to duel a firebender." he continues.

"Well it doesn't matter, bending isn't allowed on board anyway." I say laying back down on my bed.

"Really, then how about hand-to-hand combat, is that allowed?" he asks me. What is up with this guy?

"How would I know that, I just care about the bending rules, but don't get me wrong, I'm still good even without my bending." I say. I've been training with uncle since I could walk.

"Well, if it isn't allowed, then I've been breaking the rules since this trip started." he says chuckling to himself.

"Idiot." I say to myself.

"What?" he says looking at me.

"Nothing." I say.

"Oh ok." he says completely oblivious to the fact that I just insulted him.

"Well, I'm going to rest until we actually make it to the South Pole." I say reminding me of a question I wanted to ask him. "Oh yeah, why did you tell my mom that I really wanted to go to the South Pole?" I say with a curious expression.

"Well didn't you?" he says turning to look at me.

"I guess, but I just thought that… oh well never mine then, it's not important anyways." I say laying back down.

"Well ok then." he says. "I think I'll just rest too, I'm beat from taking care of you all this time, haha." he says laughing making me blush as I try to ignore him.

"Whatever, I'm just happy we'll be there by morning." I say my back facing him.

"Yup." he says laying down on his bed and instantaneously falling asleep.

"Wow, he was beat, and I thought he was tough." I say to myself. "Oh well, at least I finally get to see Katara." I say laying back down on the bed facing the ceiling. "Wonder what she's doing?" I think to myself.

Back in the South Pole at the same exact moment

(Katara's POV)

"Achooo!" I wheeze out and rub my nose with the back of my hand. Wow, that came out of nowhere.

"Katara are you sick honey?" my Gran-Gran says worriedly.

"Nope, I've been fine all day." I say answering her question and then she gets a funny look on her face. "Gran-Gran, what's with that face?" I say wondering what was up.

"Oh, someone's just thinking about you my little waterbender." my Gran-Gran says.

"Haha sure Gran-Gran." I say wondering where she gets these silly ideas.

Author's Note:

Finally, I can now write about all of them in the South Pole, haha. Thanks to zutarafan11, whiteoak-alina united, and Live and Love for the reviews, haha thanks! ^-^ Next chapter is when they finally arrive. Yay!

Review Please! :D


	8. Chapter 8

(Oh yeah, in this fic, everybody matures at a really young age because of all the political marriages and whatnot, so I just wanted you guys to keep that in mind.) Read Please! =)

Present Day in the South Pole

(Katara's POV)

It's already been a week since I've been back in the South Pole and I still haven't seen any sign of Jet or his family. It's weird, but, I wonder what Zuko is doing too, actually I don't know why but I'm really curious about what those two have been up to. As I sigh, I walk back to the palace and marvel at its beauty again. It really is a beautiful structure and made of all ice, the best thing about it though is that my mother helped build this thing. Although she isn't a waterbender, when she was little, she would do whatever she could to help build it, she was like five or six at the time. As I was still thinking this, I hear Sokka calling out to me taking me out of my stupor. When he finally reaches me, it takes him a few breathes but he eventually becomes stable.

"Katara, there's a ship coming." he says making me excited, but how did he know I was waiting for a ship. "I remember you saying something about 'where are they,' when you were staring out at the coast." he says answering the question in my head and making me wonder when I actually said that. "Although I still don't know who THEY are." he says continuing to babble while looking at me waiting for an answer which I don't reply to because I start off as he was still in mid sentence.

"Bye Sokka." were the last words I said to him as I start running towards the coast.

Back on the Ship

(Zuko's POV)

"Can I have five more minutes please?" I say moving the blanket abruptly over my bed as I feel someone shaking me.

"Hey we're here." Jet says making me not care for the five minutes I just asked for moment ago. As I get up, I quickly go to the window for mere curiosity, what I see is amazing, it really is a winter wonderland, everywhere there's snow.

"Cool, there's a lot of snow." I say trying to hide how ecstatic I am seeing snow for the first time.

"Well, it isn't the South Pole for nothing." he says with his back turned packing up all his things.

"When do we make port?" I say now packing up all my things.

"Well, we should be off the ship in twenty minutes." he says still packing up his things with a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. Did he always have that thing in his mouth, weird I didn't even notice. As I finish packing, our mothers come in and check on us.

"You guys ready?" Jet's mother asks from the doorway, just next to my mother.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done now." Jet says answering his mother and finally turning away from his luggage.

"Alright, let's go then." she says and disappears from the doorway. As we all go towards the exit, Jet's father finally appears with their luggage, he said that he only came to make sure that we all made it safely and since we did, he'll be leaving when the ship leaves as well. When we finally make it on deck, we say our goodbyes to Jet's father and finally descend down the ramp. As I walk down, I see a cute little shocked waterbender.

Katara's POV

As I reach the shore, I see the ship Sokka was talking about earlier. I wait giddily for the people to get off. As I see more and more of my people getting off the ship, my hope goes down and as I was about to turn around to head back home, I hear a whistle and turn back around and see Jet again. I can't believe he's actually here. He's with a really pretty lady, I'm guessing is his mother and Fire …Lady… Ursa? Huh? Why is she here I wonder. As shocked as I already was, I get even more shocked when I see Zuko?! Zuko's here! Wasn't expecting this at all.

"Wow, you guys actually came! It's so nice to see you guys again." I say to the boys. "But Zuko, how are you here?" I ask curiously.

"Well turns out that Jet's friend is actually my mother, small world huh." he says with a smile.

"Haha it is." I say to him, "Oh and a pleasure to meet you two, my name's Katara." I say to the two older ladies.

"Wow, she really does look like Kaya!" Jet's mother yells as she hugs me.

"Haha, she really does." Zuko's mother agrees as she chuckles at her friend's antics.

"Haha thank you, but to think of it, my mother never mentioned of having any visitors anytime soon." I say confused. I remember Jet telling me that his mother was coming to visit mine, but my own mother never mentioned it herself.

"Oh that's because we're going to surprise her dear." Jet's mother says finally pulling away from the hug she was still giving me.

"Oh how wonderful!" I say jumping and putting my hands together in excitement. "Come on let's go." I say pulling both ladies' hands towards my home totally forgetting about Jet and Zuko. Luckily it wasn't very far, we reached the palace in a matter of minutes. I checked if the coast was clear and when it was, we all sneaked around like young children, including the mothers. When I finally spotted my mother reading yet another book, the three of us, not including Zuko and Jet obviously, sneak up on her and give her a heart attack, Lady Ursa wasn't really into it of course, she was really hesitant. When my mother catches her breath she was about to yell at the hooligans who scared her half to death until she realized who those hooligans actually were.

"Kaya!" Jet's mother says while giving my mother a hug.

"Jiaying! Ursa!" my mother says returning the hug and then giving Zuko's mother one. So Jiaying was her name.

"Katara, were you part of this?" my mother asks me surprised.

"Well not really, just on the sneaking up on you part, hehe." I say while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well as much as I don't approve of your methods, I'll let it go this time." she says turning away from me. "C'mon, we have much catching up to do." she says turning back to her friends.

"You two go and stay with Katara and listen to her, she'll know everything you two need to know." Lady Ursa says. "That is if that's ok with you Katara?" she asks me.

"Oh no problem at all, I was actually looking forward to it." I say with a beaming smile. As I say this, in my peripheral vision, I could just make out a smirk on both Zuko's and Jet's faces, weirdoes I think to myself.

"Oh alright then, we'll see you at supper then." Lady Ursa says again.

"Ok." was my simple reply and as we parted ways with our mothers, I grabbed both boys as I did their mothers earlier and ran towards the exit. The run was fast, although I'm pretty sure that both Zuko and Jet could have passed me in the run, its just that they didn't know where to go and so they happily let me lead.

When we finally reached our destination, I see that it was I that only needed to catch breath, Zuko and Jet didn't even look like they broke a sweat during our little run. They looked flawless and when I finally caught my breath, they were both looking at me.

"What?" I said standing up straight again and looking at both of them suspiciously.

"Well?" Jet said, "Where's my tour, huh?" he says looking all smug.

"What?" I say again confused.

"You told me first that you were going to show me around your pretty little home." he says looking out in a distance away from me making him look really cute.

"Oh but we can't just leave Zuko." I say not wanting to leave him alone.

"Don't worry Katara, remember, I still get the grand tour with you as my personal guide right?" he says reminding me of the promise I gave him a week prior.

"Right." I say. " Alright Zuko, Sokka should be right over there, " I say pointing in the direction where Sokka should be, " I want you to stay with him, alright." I say giving him an order that he must listen to.

"Yes ma'am." Zuko says and goes off, leaving me and Jet alone… wow, my first time alone with a boy other than my brother. Wonder what's going to happen next because I'm having funny feelings about this.

Author's Note:

Sorry, I know it has been a while, I just wanted to spend time with my older sis before she leaves again, hehe. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. ^^' But hey happy belated holidays to everyone and have a happy new year. =) Hope you guys got your resolutions ready for 2K9, haha. Tell me what you guys think ok. ^-^

Please Review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Katara's POV

As I see Zuko runoff towards Sokka, I turn back to Jet and we start on the little tour I told him I give him.

"See, this is where Sokka and I and the other kids go to school. We learn about geography, history, current events and everything else, there is even a waterbending class." I say smiling at the building because I really do like school, but as I turn to Jet, I see him looking bored and I get worried that he isn't having as much fun as he hoped for, so I create a new route. "Hey let me show you me and Sokka's hideout, it's a place that nobody else knows about. I was the main builder but Sokka did a lot too, he actually told me where to freeze the water, he really is smart, you just have to experience it before you actually can believe it, heheh." I say chuckling due to the insult I just said about my brother.

"Cool, where is it?" he says looking rejuvenated and ready for anything.

"It's pretty far from here, me and Sokka didn't want just anybody to find it." I say as a matter of fact.

"Alright let's go. Lead the way please." he says smiling stretching his hand to the side and giving me way.

"Ok lets go." I say smiling back.

Zuko's POV

As I run towards the direction Katara pointed out to, I eventually see Sokka training his boomerang skills. "Hey Sokka, remember me?" I say not really sure if he really did care to remember me.

"Of course I do." he says looking at me and then returning his sight to his boomerang. "It's been a while, so how have you been?" he asks.

"Ok I guess, you?" I say.

"I'm doing good too I guess." he says

"Cool, so what are you doing anyway?" I ask intrigued by his choice of weapon.

"I'm just practicing with my new boomerang, I got it from my dad today." he says polishing the thing.

"Cool, back home, we don't get to use boomerangs, just standard swords and firebending are what we use." I say looking at the thing.

"Haha, well your missing out." he says chuckling. "Boomerangs are really fun to use so yeah, haha." he says.

"Right, but I think we'll manage." I say chuckling. "Haha, so what do you guys do for fun around here?" I ask looking at all the snow.

"C'mon, I'll show you." he says and we start off.

Katara's POV

As Jet and I walked two miles outside of our little village, we finally make it to the hideout. It's an underground cave with a big loose rock as its only entrance, which can easily be rolled of course. When we walk in, I see Jet's face light up. He must've been impressed with our little handiwork. It had three rooms, one for both Sokka and I and the third as our little playroom. "So what do you think?" I ask really wanting to know his answer.

"This place is amazing. How long did it take to build?" he asks still looking around.

"Umm… less than a day actually." I say remembering the process of building this place.

"Really, that's amazing but how-" is all he says when I cut him off.

"Don't forget, I'm a somewhat good bender and Sokka is a somewhat smart person." I say chuckling at yet another insult at Sokka.

"Right, haha so what do you do here?" he asks finally turning to me.

"Well Sokka and I stock on our favorite snacks. There's seal jerky over there and sea prunes candy right here, see. Do wanna try some?" I offer.

"Sure." he says grabbing the candy. "Mmm, these are really good, nice stash." he says looking at me with a genuine smile making me blush.

"Th-thanks." I stutter looking at the ground.

"So, wanna try something Katara?" he asks getting a little closer.

"Uh sure, what are we doing?" I ask innocently not really sure of his intentions.

"Well, it'll be fun I promise." he says getting even closer.

"Really, well we should go get Sokka and Zuko then , they'll probably want to play too." I say thinking it's just another fun game.

"Well, they can't play, it's a two player game between a boy and a girl you see." he says.

"Umm ok but what do we do?" I ask skeptically.

"This…" and then he comes closer with his face with eyes closed and what I do next is all instinct, I push him.

"I'm sorry Jet, I can't." I say looking down.

"No, don't be, I should be the one apologizing." he says. "I forget you're too young sometimes." he continues with some laughing. How can he be laughing, my heart is pounding like crazy right now.

"Well, I think we should get going. People might be looking for us. It's been a while." I say wanting to get out of this situation.

"Sure, our moms might be worried." he says and we head towards the exit. As we make our way back to the village, I think about the events that just occurred. The reason why I pushed Jet at all earlier was because I was thinking of… Zuko, huh, weird.

Zuko's POV

As I wipe the snow off of me, I hear Sokka trying to hide his laugh. I just slid into a pile of snow.

"Haha rookie." he says now laughing at me out loud.

"Hey the only reason why I lost control was because the penguin must've been defective or something." I say defending myself.

"Haha sure, blame the penguin." he says still mocking me.

"Alright fine, I got out of control because I sneezed ok." I say covering both my eyes with the palm of my hand.

"Ayyy, someone thinking about you already Zuko." he says jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask curious about what he was rambling on about.

"Well, I heard if you sneeze out of nowhere, then someone is thinking about you." he says walking over.

"Where did you hear that nonsense?" I ask folding my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"My Gran-Gran." he says proudly with both arms at his hips and chin help up high.

"Riiiight" I say.

Author's Note:

Wow, that's I think the longest I haven't updated. Sorry, I've been busy -_-' Hope that was ok, I actually had to rewrite it bcuz I accidentally erased my first copy and I'm not sure if this second beats the first, I tried to remember everything I worte the first time though. Man, that sucked, oh well I guess, *sigh* Oh and thanks for the reviews from last chapter ^-^ hellokitty95, Shichinintai'sGoddess, and whiteoak-alina united. They make me happy, heheh,

Review Please! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Ok before I start, I just wanna say thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. THANKS! XD

Katara's POV

The walk back to the village was surprisingly enjoyable, I thought it was going to be awkward but Jet made the walk endurable. He was talking like his attempt to kiss me earlier had never happened, it made me kind of like him a little bit more because he was so easy to talk to. Before I knew it, I was laughing my way into the village. I didn't even notice reaching the village as a matter of fact. "Whoa, are we in the village already?" I ask exhaustedly.

"Yea I guess so, that was a fun trip by the way. Thanks for the tour Katara." he says hugging me and then giving me a peck on the cheek. I immediately put my hand on the spot and look shocked.

"O-oh your welcome, it was f-fun." I stutter putting my hands together.

"Hehe, you're really cute." he says tilting my chin ever so gently to get me to look at him. "See you around Katara. I'm going to leave you with time for yourself. Bye." he says sliding his fingers along my jaw line and then turning to leave.

"Bye." I reply so inaudible that he couldn't possibly have heard me. After his footsteps are no longer within hearing distance, I walk slowly back to my room. I could give Zuko a tour tomorrow. I have to admit though that the peck Jet just gave me makes me regret a little that I didn't kiss him, but I still can't stop thinking about Zuko. I was so sure that I would get over him since he's basically not available anymore, but I still can't. What is Zuko doing to me.

Zuko's POV

When I tell Sokka that I've had enough penguin sledding for one day, he tells me that he hasn't had enough and will catch up with me later. Five minutes in my walk back to the village, I hear Katara laughing really hard. When I catch sight of her, I see she's with Jet and since I can't just walk in on them, I decide to walk the other way. Why is she laughing so hard anyway, I've never heard her laugh like that, what could Jet be saying? As I ponder this, I accidentally bump into a girl, and not just any girl, a really pretty girl too, she had to be around Katara's age. She had beautiful silver hair in a very intricate style and a dress that matched her soft blue eyes. Now she looked like a princess.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I say to her.

"It's alright, I'm Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe by the way." she says while fixing herself and the curtsying.

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." I reply.

"Oh, I heard of your engagement, congratulations." she says smiling.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be thinking about that right now." I say looking the other way.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were happy about yours, if it makes a difference, I'm not all that happy about mine either." she says looking down.

"Oh so your engaged too?" I say looking surprise.

"Yeah and to do this jerk who thinks he's all that. I'm glad that won't be happening anytime soon. I really could do better, but you know with these political marriages, there's usually no way out." she says.

"Wow, I don't know which is worse, my mood less fiancé or your conceited one." I say chuckling at the joke which she joins in on.

"Haha, you're funny. So what are you doing here in the South Pole anyway?" she asks finishing her chuckling.

"I'm here with my mother, she's just visiting some friends, what about you?" I ask.

"My father Chief Arnook is here to tell of my engagement. Ugh I can't believe they really chose that person." she says with disgust.

"Well that's life, or at least our life." I say trying to reassure her which, didn't turn out right.

"Right" she says slouching over. "Hey at least I got to make a new friend, right." she says smiling up at me.

"Right." I say returning the smile. "C'mon let's go back to the palace and see what else we have in common." I say offering her my arm which she gladly takes.

"Haha ok." she says and after that, we kept talking all the way back to the palace. We talked so much that I didn't even notice that we arrived. We headed to the dining area since it was pretty much supper time. Nobody was there yet so we just kept on talking. I don't think I've ever talked to someone this long without enjoying it. We kept on talking until I was tapped on the shoulder. It was Sokka

"Dude! You guys have been talking for a really long time, and I would know because I'm usually the first one to arrive at dinner. Dinner was supposed to start seven minutes ago, did you hear me, SEVEN minutes ago, but the adults didn't want to interrupt you two so we just waited and waited, so now I'm stopping it, can you two just stop talking long enough to get dinner moving because I'm a really hungry boy right now. Alright." he says loud enough so that the adults at the ends of the table wouldn't hear and then I thought I heard a giggle, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Wow, have we been talking that long?" I say.

"I guess so, but I didn't even notice anyone ever coming in." she says looking surprised.

"Me either, but that was fun though, let's talk again later. I don't like the look Sokka is giving me right now." I say.

"Haha, Sokka looks furious. Alright we'll talk later." she says and then turns forward with which I turn forward as well.

"What were you two talking about?" Chief Hakoda asked.

"Just stuff I guess." I say, "Yue is a really nice girl."

"Haha, shush." she says pushing me, and when I turn to look at her, I notice a blush. Cute.

"Ok well lets start dinner shall we." Chief Hakoda says. So with that finally said, dinner starts. When I look around, I see our three mothers on the right with Miss Kaya at the end, the two chiefs at the other end with Chief Hakoda at the end of course, and Katara and Jet next to Chief Arnook. When I tried to say hi to Katara she didn't even look at me which is weird because she sat right in front of me, it was like she was avoiding me, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong though.

Katara's POV

When I finally get out of my room, I go to the dining hall because its already pass supper time. Oh I don't want to be late again, father will not be happy. So when I arrive, I notice no one eating yet, not even Sokka, phew, I thought I was late. As I head to an available seat, I notice Zuko talking to Yue, when I try to say hi, Sokka tells me it aint gonna work, but I ignore him anyways.

"Hey Zuko" I say trying to get his attention, but then he ignores me, he just keeps talking to Yue.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Sokka tells me.

"What are those two talking about anyway." I say moving my vision back to Sokka.

"I don't know, earlier it was something about meetings and then I got bored and stopped listening." Sokka says looking sad.

"Whats wrong with you?" I ask.

"I'm just hungry. Your lucky though, because your supposed to be in trouble right now. Dinner was five minutes ago but mom and dad didn't want to stop them from talking so we're just waiting until they finish up right now.

"Have they really been talking that long?" I ask him.

"Yup." is all he says before he puts his head down. When I look back their way, I notice Zuko's smile. Zuko never smiled like that when I talked to him. Hmph. Fine, then, I won't talk to you too Zuko. I think to myself.

"You ok Katara" Jet asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I reply.

"Alright then, you just looked a little mad just now that's all." he says.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine now." I say.

"Well ok then." he says, "So-" he gets cut off by Sokka's actions.

"…Dinner was supposed to start seven minutes ago, did you hear me, SEVEN minutes ago, but the adults didn't want to interrupt you two so we just waited and waited, so now I'm stopping it, can you two just stop talking long enough to get dinner moving because I'm a really hungry boy right now. Alright." I hear Sokka say. I immediately laugh at Sokka's actions, he always loved to eat. Then I see Zuko saying something to Yue real quick before both turning around facing straight. I immediately look to my side so that Zuko couldn't see my face. Then he finally says hi to me, which I obviously ignore. I didn't feel like talking to him right now. I'll talk to him tomorrow anyway, I still owe him a tour anyway.

Author's Note:

Yay! Finally another chapter, hahah and don't worry Zuko doesn't like Yue, they both like each other as friends ONLY, ok haha. Hope you guys liked it. ^-^ Oh and thanks for reading! Tour next chapter! XD

Review Please! =D


End file.
